Silent hill: Secretos Enterrados
by Gochu's room
Summary: Jacob Barret acaba en Silent Hill huyendo de la ley y de su propia vida, y allí deberá enfrentarse a sus propios fantasmas. Todos buscan la redención, pero para redimir el pasado antes hay que recordarlo.


**Capitulo I**

huyendo hacia una pesadilla

La luz que provenía de la cocina iluminaba tenuemente la sala donde reposaba Jacob. Estaba sentado en el sillón en frente de la televisión, haciendo la digestión después de una agradable cena. Su mujer había preparado una sabrosa carne al punto, sangrante, no muy cocida... ¿cómo no caer en la tentación ante esa deliciosa cena? ella siempre lo volvía a reconquistar por el estómago, y para no arruinar el momento, el servicio fue completo, ahora mismo se encontraba lavando los platos. Según la lógica de Jacob, es así como siempre debería ser, para eso eran las mujeres.

-Jacob, cariño ¿dónde está la esponja?-dijo la mujer desde la cocina, mientras registraba los muebles minuciosamente.

-¿Qué estás buscando realmente, Rose?-respondió él con otra pregunta, sin despegar la vista del televisor, en el cual se comenzaba a emitir el noticiero.

Un ambiente frío y tenso cubrió el momento, Rose no supo que decir.

-Ya la he encontrado.-dijo Rose mientras sacaba la esponja desde un pequeño cajón bajo el lavaplatos, ignorando el comentario de su marido.

-Bien, felicidades, ahora cállate, va a empezar el noticiero.-finalizó de manera fría y cortante Jacob, mientras que se acomodaba en el sillón y hacía sonar su cuello.

Cuando el taxista estaba con Rose, no se esforzaba en fingir el ser alguien diferente, abusaba de su buena esposa siendo tajante e incapaz de mostrar compasión o cariño alguno frente a ella.

-Y las misteriosas desapariciones de niños en Ashfield siguen en aumento, ayer desaparecieron dos niños identificados como A.D.P.O y T.S.H.O de ocho y nueve años respectivamente, con esto, la suma de niños desaparecidos asciende a los treinta y cuatro, les entregaremos información en cuando sepamos que acciones tomarán las aut...- antes de que terminara el reporte, Jacob apagó la tele y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

-¿dónde vas cariño?-preguntó Rose al verlo ponerse su chaqueta y caminar hacia la puerta.

-volveré pronto, si quieres irte deja todo cerrado.-terminó de dar la indicación cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe que hizo temblar la pequeña casa de madera.

La noche estaba helada, un frío viento corría y golpeaba su cara, produciéndole una gran incomodidad. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para tratar de calentarlas, pero no daba ningún resultado. Sus dedos se comenzaban a poner morados. Entró en el pequeño cobertizo de madera y, tras unos segundos de búsqueda, saco una vieja pala.

-Dios, como odio el frío... por qué narices tiene que caer esta helada justo hoy...-murmuraba a regañadientes mientras apuraba el paso.

Era media noche y por el pueblo de Ashfield ya no se veía un alma, solo un cascarón vacío, sin ningún tipo de ética y escrúpulos, moviéndose con rapidez entre la bruma. Jacob aún no llegaba a su destino, treinta o cuarenta minutos caminando lo llevaron a las afueras del pueblo, a un terreno boscoso casi desértico el cual al parecer conocía perfectamente.

Mientras iba recorriendo el terreno se fijaba bien en los alrededores, cuidando que nadie lo estuviera observando. Era muy precavido, de hecho, exageradamente precavido, pues en ese terreno la casa más cercana era la suya, nadie en kilómetros, solo él y sus secretos.

En los diez años que había servido a Jacob, Rose aprendió perfectamente como actuar con sólo verle. Engañando a la gente, manipulando, él era un maestro, sin embargo su mayor debilidad era esta mujer, sin desearlo la había convertido en su mejor alumna, la única que conoce su verdadera personalidad, la única que lo podría llevar a su fin.

-MIERDA, ÉSTO NO VA BIEN ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN?!-Gritaba Rose al tiempo que tiraba muebles y adornos con rabia.

Era un escenario curioso. En cuanto Jacob salió, Rose comenzó a revolver toda la casa, buscaba algo realmente importante, no una esponja.

-solamente una prueba, sólo una.-murmuraba ahora más resignada.

Si Rose no encontrase lo que busca, todo abría sido en vano. Sí, todo, su vestido nuevo para causar una buena impresión, el esfuerzo en preparar una carne al punto, tal y como le fascina a Jacob, el actuar como sirvienta sumisa otra vez después de un año de libertad. Qué va, era realmente necesario todo eso si quería deshacerse de su gran carga para siempre.

De pronto, sonó la manilla de la puerta principal, como un anuncio de su perdición. No se hicieron esperar los golpes en la entrada, era Jacob de regreso, tratando de tumbar la puerta que Rose se había encargado de cerrar con toda la seguridad posible

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA, MALDITA PERRA!-comenzaron a sonar los fuertes gritos de Jacob, haciendo que Rose perdiera el norte y no supiera que hacer.

El taxista había llegado antes de lo previsto, tan solo una hora había tardado en terminar su "caminata nocturna" ¿y quién podía reprocharle su mal humor? lo único que uno quiere al terminar su agotador día es descansar, y que alguien te lo impida, obstruyendo la entrada de tu propia casa, realmente es algo desagradable.

-Cariño...vamos, abre la puerta, solo quiero estar un momento a solas contigo...te extraño ¿sabes?-Jacob cambió su tono, apelando a la diplomacia.-vamos a olvidar todo esto ¿de acuerdo amor?

Rose se acercó lentamente a la puerta y poniendo sus manos sobre ésta, le contestó sollozando de miedo.

-No...No lo voy a hacer...lo siento Jacob.

Pero desde el otro lado no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿Jacob?

Ya no había ni golpes, ni gritos, ni nada que proviniera de Jacob.

El sonido de los cristales rompiéndose hizo estremecer a Rose, provenía de la cocina, había roto la ventana, ahora la decisión que tomara la mujer era literalmente de vida o muerte. Rápidamente comenzó a forcejear con el manillar para abrir la puerta y poder correr hacia su libertad, los nervios y la desesperación esta vez le jugaron una mala pasada, lo cierto es que la cerradura había quedado muy bien asegurada, volviendo la casa una cárcel.

-¿cómo ha podido pasar esto?- Fue lo último que pensó Rose con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, antes de soltar el manillar, que no se había movido ni un centímetro, y de sentir el impacto ahogado por detrás.

El cubo de cristal, que segundos antes adornaba la mesilla de la entrada de la casa de los Barret, cayó al suelo a la par que el cuerpo inerte de Rose. Un charco de sangre se extendía alrededor de su nuca, mientras sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, perdían la expresividad que siempre le había caracterizado.

Jacob, horrorizado, se llevó las manos ensangrentadas a la frente.

-Mierda…mierda…

Subió al altillo y se armó con una enorme sábana blanca, que pronto se tiñó de un intenso carmesí al envolver el cuerpo sin vida que un día perteneció a Rose.

Deambulando de un lado a otro de la pequeña casa, constituida por una habitación principal, una habitación de invitados, un baño, un salón y una cocina, todo de un tamaño reducido, Jacob intentaba meditar un plan, aunque la ansiedad del momento se lo impedía.

Aquello no era nada nuevo para él, ya lo había echo otras veces, aunque esta vez era distinto. Probablemente, los gritos habían alertado a algún vecino, y la sirena de policía que se escuchaba a lo lejos confirmó sus sospechas.

Rápidamente cogió algo de dinero de la caja que reposaba sobre la mesilla de Rose, junto a una lámpara de mesa y un libro, arrastró el cuerpo de su mujer hasta el porche y lo ocultó en el maletero de su taxi. Acto seguido, entró en la cabina y pisó el acelerador. Las luces del coche de policía se veían unas dos calles más atrás, lo que le dio a Jacob una gran ventaja. Pese que a la oscuridad total de la noche y las lluvias torrenciales que caían le dificultaban la tarea, consiguió salir del pequeño pueblo. Condujo entre bosques durante una media hora, mientras las sirenas de los coches patrulla soñaban a lo lejos. Meterse en la autopista habría sido un error fatal, por lo que la opción mas viable era recorrer las descuidadas y desgastadas carreteras que atravesaban las montañas.

A unos cuantos metros, los focos le permitieron vislumbrar cómo una enorme valla, cerrada con cadenas, se imponía inmóvil en mitad de la carretera. Jacob, lejos de detenerse, pisó al máximo el acelerador y atravesó las puertas de un golpe.

Cruzó un enorme puente de hierro que colgaba sobre un río y unía las dos colinas. Sin reducir ni un ápice la velocidad, se abrió paso por la carretera que separaba la colina de un profundo barranco que daba pie a un lago de grandes dimensiones. La carretera tomó una forma curva, bordeando el lago, y a cada metro el estado del asfalto empeoraba. Finalmente, por una combinación de exceso de velocidad, el mal estado de la carretera y la lluvia, Jacob perdió el control del coche y derrapó, golpeándose la sien contra el cristal de su ventanilla y quedando inconsciente.

Despertó horas mas tardes, con un intenso dolor de cabeza y una pequeña herida en la frente, encima de la ceja izquierda. Estaba apoyado contra el cristal, que se encontraba resquebrajado y ligeramente salpicado de sangre. Aún mareado, abrió la ventanilla y se desplomó hacia el exterior, colgando del cinturón de seguridad. Tras quitárselo, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Todo estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla, que reducía considerablemente el campo de visión. Además, parecía que estaba nevando. Se incorporó y alzó la vista al cielo, momento en el que un copo cayó sobre su párpado derecho. Lo retiró con los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha, cuyas yemas se tiñeron de un color grisáceo. No era nieve lo que caía, sino ceniza.

-Pero qué…

Jacob avanzó unos cuantos pasos, en dirección a un cartel de un color verde apagado y un tanto desgastado, iluminado por un par de focos que, situado en la ladera de la montaña, a un lado de la carretera, rezaba: "Bienvenido a Silent Hill".


End file.
